A Green Flame
by Toin Rina
Summary: They say that fire only has the power to destroy. But what of the long lost legend of the Green Flame of Healing. Most have forgotten or ignored the myth, not Xiao Ling. Her Grandfather, Tu Long Zhe, has raised her with the legend and she has spent her entire youth training to be worthy of the legendary flame. So what is to happen when Xiao Ling befriends the Princess Azula?
1. Chapter 1

"_The green flame of healing is said to be nothing but a fool's dream. However, while there is no proof of its existence, there is little proof to say that it is not real. The legend is as old as the four nations. And it is a known fact that any legend, myth or fact, is born of some small truth. So remember, my dearest granddaughter, while many powerful people may not believe, it is a fool who does not hope."_

All my life my grandfather told me of the legend of the flame of healing; and I believed him. He told me that the flame would appear in a time of great need and that one would be chosen with its care; one of pure heart and mind, who only thought of sharing kindness with the world and its entire people. However, it has been ninety years since the start of the Great War, our world's most dire time, and still the flame has not shown itself. I remember the other street rats in the fire nation capital bulling and teasing me for my hope in this one legend; I who was born into a family line of some of the greatest fire benders in history, I who could not fire bend. But for all their cruel jokes and beatings I still did what I could to make sure they had food and shelter. Till one day when I made the mistake of running into noble and spilling his money.

"Gah! Why you little brat! Trying to steal my money are you, thief!"

I was grabbed by my hair and yanked back as I tried to run.

"Ow!"

"We'll see what the Fire Lord has to say about your crimes!"

I remember looking to the shop keeper for help, he knew me well and that I would never steal, but he just turned away. _Is their no one in this world but me that cares for others?_ And with that I was dragged to the palace. I did not struggle or fight. How could I? It would only make things worse.

When I was presented before the Fire Lord I trembled for the first time in my life. I was sentenced to life in prison. Even tears could not penetrate through the shock to express my sorrow. As the guards led me out of the Fire Lord's chamber we passed the young prince and his mother. Our gazes met and one tear escaped my eye. I heard him ask the Queen

"Mother, who is that girl? Where are the guards taking her?"

She replied.

"Why, I do not know Zuko. Guards halt!"

They halted, and me as well. The young price stared at me as I gazed at the floor. _What should I do Grandfather? My dream of the green flame… I'm about to…_

"What is this girl's crime? What has she done to deserve such treatment?"

One of the guards answered.

"She was brought before the Fire Lord by General Zhao for stealing his money. Her sentence as directed by the Fire Lord is life imprisonment."

The Queen looked at me through the guards, but I could not meet her eyes. I continued to stare at the floor.

"What is your name little one?"

"Xiao Ling, my Lady."

"Xiao Ling, is what they say true. Did you steal money from another?"

"No, my Lady."

"Tell me what happened."

I shifted my feet uncomfortably.

"It's true I ran into the General and spilled his money, but I was fleeing pursuers of a most vicious nature. I had no intention of running into him, spilling his money, or stealing it."

"Did you explain this to anyone else?"

"Well, I- I tried my Lady, b- but I was told to keep silent."

"I see. Guards, release her. I am taking her into my custody."

My head shot up in surprise. The young prince smiled at his mother.

"But my Lady, the Fire Lord's orders were-"

"If the Fire Lord wishes to pursue this matter he can speak with me."

"Yes, my Lady."

The guards left me where I stood. I was shaking.

"Zuko, will you help me escort this young lady to my quarters."

"Of course mother."

Zuko smiled at me, and I managed a small one in return, but I didn't belong here. I didn't deserve this kindness. _Why are they helping me? I'm just a street urchin._ I looked up at the Lady Mother as we walked along to her chambers. The prince walked silently beside me, a little bounce in his step. _Grandfather, what should I do?_ Soon we reached her chambers and she sent some maids to prepare me a bath and find me clothes. At this I could stay silent no longer.

"Please my Lady, do not bother. I am not worthy of such kindness and I do not wish to taint your home."

Zuko looked at me as shocked as his mother. But her look quickly and softly changed into a smile. I turned my face away, for I could not gaze into those eyes. Those eyes so filled with love and kindness. They put me to shame. She knelt and put her hand upon my shoulder.

"What is it you would have me do little one? I will not abandon an innocent girl to the clutches of death."

"If you are really determined to make me stay, then please let me work here as a servant. Anything else I am unworthy of."

She smiled at me and replied.

"Very well, but you will find that even our servants take baths."

I looked up and nodded.

"Zuko, when she is dressed and ready I will send for you and you can show her around the palace while I have a place prepared for her in the servant's quarters. Till then, go play with your sister in the garden."

"Aw Mom, do I have to play with Azula?"

"Mae is with her."

"That's even worse! They'll tease me!"

"Zuko."

Zuko sighed.

"Ok."

After Zuko left I bathed and was dressed in fine clothing. It made me blush.

"My Lady, I thought I was to be a servant?"

She giggled.

"Those are servant's clothes, Xiao Ling."

I blushed even more.

"Oh."

The Lady Mother sent for Zuko, but when he arrived he was drenched in water.

"Zuko, what on earth happened to you?"

"Azula and her friends played a mean trick. The lit and apple on fire on top of Mae's head and of course I dove to save her and we ended up in the fountain."

I giggled.

"It's not funny."

I laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry my Prince, while I am well aware that what they did to you was not funny….you really should look at yourself."

He blushed when I called him prince, but then went to a mirror to view himself and begun laughing with me. The Lady Mother smiled.

"There now, it's good to see you smile Xiao Ling; and good to see the two of you getting along. Come now Zuko show her around the palace and I will see to her bed."

"Yes, mother. Come on Xiao Ling."

I followed as he walked out the door. _Grandfather, did you do all this?_


	2. Chapter 2

As we walked down the different hallways and Zuko showed me the house; I ended up telling him about where I had come from, and about the green flame. When I mentioned the flame Zuko laughed and said that there couldn't be any such thing. He apologized after I ignored him for about half an hour. By the end of our journey we had reached a beautiful garden with a fountain and a little pond that held a turtle-duck mother and her ducklings. I gazed in awe at the beauty of the place. Zuko was saying something about how this was his favorite place in the palace, but I was too busy looking around to hear him.

Suddenly a ball of fire came out of nowhere and Zuko dived to save me. We landed on the grass without a singe, but the next thing I knew I was stuck in the middle of a fight between two siblings.

"Azula! What are you doing? You could have killed her!"

"Aw, sweet Zuzu, protecting the little street urchin. What is Mae not your type anymore."

The two were throwing flames left and right, without any regard for who or what might be in their path. Two other girls, one with black hair and black clothes and another with brown hair and pink clothes, were running from the flames. Although the one in pink wasn't exactly running, more like flipping.

It was apparent that the two fighting had no idea what they were doing to their surroundings. The garden was aflame, and then one of the ducklings was struck and killed. I ran over to the little thing a picked it up, cradling it in my hands. The mother swam over and nuzzled it with her bill, but the poor little creature wouldn't wake up. As tears streamed down my face my blood boiled with furry. _How could they? How could they! It didn't do anything! It didn't deserve to die!_ And then I realized that I was like that duck, only a kind hand had stepped in. A kind person had saved me from death. The more I thought about it the more I realized that the Queen was the perfect match for a person the Green Flame would choose. Compassionate and kind hearted and not a fire bender. I picked up the duckling and ran from the garden. I ran through the house to the Lady Mother's room. _She's not here! No, where is she? I have to find her._ I thought and thought, my mind raced through the map of a house in my head. I felt something tell me she was in the servant's quarter. I ran, other servant's stared at me and whispered things I could not hear. _ I don't care what the others think of me. I don't care if this behavior costs me my life! I have to find her._ I reached the servant's quarter. There was the Lady Mother watching the servant's preparing my room.

"My Lady!" I cried.

She spun startled to see me.

"Xiao Ling, what are you doing here? Your room isn't re-"

I held up the turtle-duckling in my hands.

"Please, I know you can save it."

She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry little one, there's nothing I can do. How did this happen?"

"Zu- I mean the young Prince and Princess are fighting in the garden, it's all ablaze and then this one was hit with a flame. Please, I know you can save him. The Green Flame has the power to save a life if its bearer truly wishes it."

Her eyes grew wide. She put her hand on my back and gently led me out of the room, away from the others, to a secluded portion of the hall.

"How did you know?"

I looked at her with eyes gleaming of the highest respect and admiration. _So I was right._

"It was just a guess, My Lady. You are kind and pure of heart and mind. You saved my life, the life of a worthless street urchin, at the risk of your own. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but you are not a fire bender, even though all your family is."

She kneeled so that we were face to face.

"Xiao Ling, you must promise me that you will tell no one of this."

I looked at her confused.

"Those of us who carry the flame have a duty to protect it from those who would use it for malicious purposes."

"Forgive me, My Lady, but how can a flame of healing be used for evil?"

"What do you think would happen if every fallen solider was resurrected?"

"Oh." I hung my head in shame of my ignorance.

"Do not be ashamed, Xiao Ling. You believe and that is more than most." She looked at the duckling I still held. She held her hand over the creature and then it appeared, the thing I had hoped and prayed for the thing I knew wasn't a myth. _The Green Flame! It's so beautiful, more so than I could've ever imagined._ The Queen's hand glowed with a warm green light and then the duckling and even my hands glowed too. I don't know how much time went by, but when she was done and the glow faded the duckling lifted its head and made a little noise. I giggled with delight. The Lady Mother smiled.

"Now, to deal with those two children of mine. Come along Xiao Ling."

"Yes, My Lady." I said as I followed behind her, the duckling clutched gently to my chest. _Grandfather, I found it!_


	3. Chapter 3

When the Lady Mother and I reached the garden all that was left was smoke and two exhausted siblings, glaring at each other. At the sight of his mother Zuko ran to her and began complaining about his sister. _He's just as much to blame as her._

"Zuko, I understand what you are saying and that Azula may have started the fight. However," she turned her son and wrapped her arms across his chest. "Do you not see the destruction that you contributed to?"

Zuko's face fell, his mother turned him to face her.

"I'm sorry mother."

"Do not apologize to me." she motioned me forward. "It is Xiao Ling from whom you need forgiveness."

I shook my head and let the turtle-duckling fo to his mother.

"All has been forgiven, Prince Zuko." I said. No more than that, for I had promised.

Zuko watched confused, as the duckling waddled back to his mother. Azula snickered and struck the duckling just as her reached his mother. The other ducklings scattered for a moment, then joined their mother at their siblings' side. Again he was dead; I stared in disbelief. Azula laughed.

"Azula, go to your chambers. You and I are going to have a talk, young lady."

I looked at the Lady Mother. Her eyes burned with a righteous fury, and for a moment seemed green. Azula ran off to her room, laughing all the way. I felt a nudge on the back of my heel. As I turned and looked down, the mother turtle-duck stared at me. Her dead little one lying at her feet. I picked up the duckling and made no sound as tears streamed down my face. The Queen nudged her son toward me.

"Go play with her, Zuko. You're her only friend."

Zuko nodded and walked over to me as I knelt down to the mother and gave back her duckling.

"I'm sorry, graceful mother. A miracle can only be done once." I stood and turned to Zuko. "I will never forgive her."

The Queen walked to me. Her hand was bleeding.

"The power to forgive an accident is easy, but to forgive a crime takes courage and a pure heart."

I looked at her and knew what she meant. As long as I bore a grudge against not just the Princess, but anyone in life, I would have a tainted heart and would never be chosen by the green flame. _But it is she who bears the flame, not I. So what does it matter._

"You two go play now. I have a mother's duty to attend to."

We both nodded. She left and Zuko and I walked silently away.

The two of us eventually decided that we needed to get away from the castle. Only one problem, Zuko was not allowed outside the palace. That and the two of us in our fine clothes were just asking to get kidnapped. He suggested that we go incognito, but I convinced him that it would only worry his mother and we would probably get caught anyway.

So in the end we found ourselves in the old archives. I informed Zuko, rather awkwardly, that I couldn't read. At first he laughed, but then he apologized and promised he would help me learn. We spent the evening pulling out scrolls and sifting through Fire Nation history. Till it was quite past time to go to bed.

As we made our way to our chambers we passed by the garden. We stopped an stared, mouths open. Before us the garden looked as if the fight had never happened. The trees full and green. The grass was alive and healthy. No scar or scorch remained. Zuko looked at me.

"How do you think this happened? Who could've done this?"

I stayed my tongue. Though I so badly wanted to tell him.

_Your mother._


End file.
